Dragonwars Episode 4: The Last Defender
by EBsayian
Summary: This is not a sequel YET. A boy on a planet of sand ruled by gangsters. Meets an old friend that will led him on the adventure of a life time
1. Desert Boy

I do not own Star Wars and I am not making money off of this.

**Dragon Wars Episode 4: The Last Defender**

Preface: The Star Wars characters are taken from the Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith time period.

**Part 1: Desert Boy**

On the hot dry sands of Tatooine. A young dark haired boy is fixing his landspeeder. He receives a call from his aunt Serenity on his comlink.

Serenity: Goshen it's time to eat you need to come home.

Goshen: Just a couple of more minutes please Serenity.

Serenity: Okay just come home before dark.

Goshen then thinks to himself good, today I'll be able to finish it. Off in the distance he hears landspeeders coming fast. At first he thinks it's just another traveler trying to get to his house before dark. Then he recognizes the sound of the engines and realizes it's henchman from the Hut gang. He turns around to see five drivers and all of them have chains to tie him up and beat him with. "Better time than ever" Goshen mutters. He jumps onto the bike and hits the engine switch. It starts to roar like a lion and then purrs like a kitten. Goshen leans forward and kicks the pedal back. VOOOM it dashes off. "I know I can't beat these guys in hand to hand but I know these canyons like they were my backyard." He hits a sharp right turn and one of the gangsters jumps off his back just avoiding impact. "One down." Goshen learns toward the right to take the gang down the more dangerous part of the canyon. The boy then enters a cave barely dodging a stalagmite, but a Hut gangster isn't as lucky. His face rams into the stalagmite and he is thrown off his bike. Just when he thinks he might get out off this without a scratch two Hut's catch up with him and both pull out a blaster. Both of them aim and fire. With a spilt second Goshen hits the emergency stop button which immediately stops the bike and the two blasts hit the two gangsters and they fall off their bikes. He releases the button and sighs. He looks around to see one left. "Of coarse the last one left is the leader and I've ran out of tricks." Just than the gang leader flips a switch which open two compartments on the side of his bike which show two blasters attached. Goshen responds with "Oh kiss my ass." Then out of the distance he hears a humming and sees a blue light slash through the bike. The bike blows up which hurls the man into the air and he hits the ground hard. Goshen looks up to see a man in a dark cloak.

The man then says "It seems you can never stay out of trouble."


	2. Galactic Journey

I do not own Star Wars and I am not making money off of this. I would like some reviews to see if you like the structure of the story. I will not continue the story if I don't get more reviews.

**Dragon Wars Episode 4: The Last Defender**

Preface: The Star Wars characters are taken from the Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith time period.

Part 2: Galactic Journey

Goshen: Is that you old man.

Anakin: How long has it been my old friend. It feels like it has been years. Come get on your speeder and lets go to my house.

(Back at Anakin's house)

Goshen: What is it you wanted to tell me.

Anakin: Your aunt doesn't think your ready but the time has come; this was your father's old lightsaber. I give it to you now your father would want you to have it.

Goshen: What is a lightsaber?

Anakin: It's an elegant weapon not as random or clumsy as a blaster. It was used during a more civilized age.

Goshen: What really happened to my father? My aunt isn't telling me everything she said he was killed by Darth Vader, but you know what really happened don't you.

Anakin: After the wars of lords your father joined the rebellion and is fighting the Empire to this day. He has called for my help but I am getting too old for this, I need your help Goshen.

Goshen: I can't leave my aunt by herself.

(Suddenly Anakin starts to shiver a little)

Goshen: What's wrong?

Anakin: It's your aunt she's being attacked by Imperial Stormtroopers. Come get on my speeder will stop them.

Goshen and Anakin finally arrive to find 10 Stormtroopers dead and Serenity sitting outside with bags packed.

Serenity: It figures you'd be here.

Anakin: It's nice to see you too.

Serenity: (She turns to look at Goshen) Son we have to leave I've packed your things.

Goshen: Can we slow down a bit, why do we have to leave?

Serenity: I'll explain later.

Anakin, Goshen, and Serenity arrive at the town of Zurica. Anakin says "Well need to find a ship and a pilot that can take us to the rebel base." Goshen responds with "While you guys go do that I'll go have something to eat it's been one whole hour since the last time I ate." Goshen see's a sports bar out of the corner of his eye. Goshen sits down at a table and picks up a menu, while Anakin steps over to the other side of the room to the more vicious looking crowd.

"Sir may I get you something to eat" said the waitress. "Yes I would like everything on the menu" replied Goshen. She looks at him with a confused look. "I hope you have enough money for this" whispered the waitress as she walks off. Goshen glances over toward the table where Anakin is sitting and sees him talking to a man and a woman "It seems he's doing well."

Anakin: So Zack and Zana that is the situation how much would it cost for you to take us there.

Zana: About 10,000 zeni.

(Anakin raises one eyebrow)

Zack: Look old man this isn't some kinda of kiddy ride were going into territory were we might get killed.

Anakin: Well, you didn't look like a bunch of sissies at first but maybe I was wrong.

Zack rises up from the table. "You wanna take this outside."

Zana: pulls her brother back down. "Then what is your spending limit sir."

Anakin: 7,000 zeni.

Zana: Alright.

Zack: What!

Anakin: I'll see you around 7:30 p.m. Until then. Anakin walks over to the table where Goshen is eating.

Zack: I can't believe you just did that I should kick your ass for making that deal.

Zana: Don't worry about it I have a plan. I'll tell you about it later.

Anakin walks over to see Goshen stuffing his face full of food. "Look at you my gosh your embarrassing me." Goshen looks up with a mouth full of noodles. "What?" Anakin with his hand over his face. "Never mind I got us a ride. Now go tell your aunt. Goshen gets up and carries a bowl of rice with him. Anakin picks up a doughnut and says "He's just like his father." And takes a bite of the doughnut.

Meanwhile Serenity is sitting on the landspeeder waiting for the two men to return. She turns her head to see three Stromtroopers walking around asking people questions. Serenity says to herself them must have found the 10 I killed. She turns on the landspeeder and just before she takes off she sees Goshen running up to her. "Goshen get in now." Goshen jumps in and she pushes the accelerator. Anakin walks outside just to see Serenity pull away and a Stormtrooper approaching him. The officer says "Sir I need to talk to you about a murder that happened this morning. Anakin waves his hand "You don't need to talk to me." The officer replies "We don't need to talk to him lets go." Anakin walks back into the bar and says to the two pilots "You have 10 minutes."

(10 minutes later) "This is where the two pilots told me to met them" said Anakin. Serenity says "Well we need to get in there the plastic boys are getting onto us." The people step inside to see the pilots still working on the ship. "This piece of shit is supposed to take us halfway across the galaxy" says Serenity. "You better tell your lady friend to keep a lid on it before she get's bit" says Zack. Serenity gives him a evil look while Zack gives it right back.

Zana: Everybody get on board.

Just when the gang got up on the deck a line of Stormtroopers came out plus a man that had his hair pointing straight up. The man says "Surround them I don't want them to get away." "Yes lord Vega" responds the troopers.

Zana: Come on start girl start.

Serenity: How much time do you need to fix it.

Zana: Probably five minutes.

Serenity looks out the window and then turns back "Make it three." She then turns to Goshen "I love you Goshen" She then punches him in the stomach. Anakin says "Do you need me to help you." Serenity says "No, Vader doesn't need to know that you or Goshen are still alive." Serenity walks down the runway and uses the Force to send the Stormtroopers to the wall. "Vega if you want to catch as don't send your flunkies after us" said the beautiful brunette. "That's fine it's the way I want it." Vega jumps into the air and dashes towards Serenity. She blocks his punch and the block causes a shockwave. The sabers were moving so fast that you can hardly see them. The fight stops and both fighters land on top of the building. "You've done well to have made it this far but I'm afraid your going to lose now" said the prince. He whips out another lightsaber and ignites it. Serenity thinks to herself I know it would come down to this I just hope that things ready to fly.

Zana: I've got it working we can get out now. Call the woman back.

Anakin: Just go, she won't come back not even if we begged.

Zack: Why not?

Anakin: Because she needs to keep Vega busy and she is the only one who can.

As the spaceship starts to fly off Serenity takes one last look at the vessel that holds the most dearest person in her life. As Vega dashes to give one finally blow she is relieved to know that he will stay alive. "I love you, son" she said.

Goshen: SERENITY NO!


	3. The Empire

I do not own Star Wars and I am not making money off of this.

**Dragon Wars Episode 4: The Last Defender**

Preface: The Star Wars characters are taken from the Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith time period.

**Part 3: THE EMPIRE**

"Finally it's finished" said a man who wore a robe and looked like a king. He was standing around a table filled with men who all looked like they came from royal descent. "My friends" the man with the robe said "With this declaration of galactic independence we are free from the Empire's clutches let me read the document that will save us all. We the nations of quadrant four declare ourselves free..." BOOOOOMMMM. Just then the six inch think steel doors came crashing down with 20 Stormtroopers filling the room. With blasters raised no man dared to move. Across the room a man in black suit appeared. His shiny black suit and his mechanical breathing symbolizes the presence of this man, **The Dawn of True Power. **"The room is secure lord Vader." Darth Vader waves his hands sightly signaling that he knows. He walks over to what looks like the leader of this little band of rebels. Recognizing the man Vader says "I had hoped we would have meet on better terms senator Kaziki." "You gave me no choice Darth Vader the Empire will not listen to what I have to say and since the Senate has been disbanded I could not talk there either." Vader responds "That is not my problem senator now you must pay the price." Then Vader sees a document. He picks it up with the Force and pulls it over to him and reads a little of it. "So you wish to be free from the Empire." he motions to a Stormtrooper. "Trooper take this away. If you wish to be a free quadrant then I shall let it pass." Kaziki looks at Vader bewildered by his comment. "But since you no longer serve the Empire you no longer have its protection." Vader raises one hand signaling the troopers to fire until he notices a stir in a closet across the room. With a wave of his hand the closet doors fly open. Kaziki jumps in front of Vader blocking his view. "Pay no attention to that it's it's just an animal." The dark lord turns to him. A brief pause "Senator you should never call your son an animal no matter how terrible he is." An invisible hand grabs the boys throat and pulls him beside the dark lord. "I want you to watch this boy so you won't make the same mistake as your father." He releases his grip on the child just before he puts it on the boys father. With Kaziki's last minutes he says this to his killer "Does your evil know no bounds." Behind his mask Vader gives a smirk and says "All to easy." As Kaziki drops to the floor Vader motions to one of the troopers to grab the boy and when they leave the room they hear blasters going off inside the room. A commanding officer walks up to Vader

Officer: My lord we have discovered files to contact the rebellion.

Vader: Good work commander. Send out a distress signal I want the rebellion here within three hours.

Officer: It will be done lord Vader.

Vader: This mission has gone far better than I expected.


End file.
